Home Free
by Person95
Summary: Max left the flock when a mysterious woman showed up, what will happen if the flock finds Max when she has a new family?
1. The new Girl

Four years, four long years. It's been four years since Erica showed up. It's been three years since Fang even looked a me. Four years since I couldn't take it anymore, that's right me Maximum Ride couldn't take it anymore. It all started that November morning.

_Flashback:_

_"Come on guys! Almost there!" I shouted _trying_ to hype everyone up._

_"That's what you said an _hour _ago," Iggy complained._

_I sighed, he was right who was I kidding. We've been going at this for over 12 hours. We need to rest._

_"Fine. Let's land down in that empty field!" I got a lot of 'Wahoos' and 'Yay'. As soon as we landed a scream broke through the air, finding it's way to my ears. Before I could register the fact that someone was screaming Fang started running through the woods, myself following._

_ When we got to the place the screaming seemed to come from, I was shocked. At our feet was a extreme beauty, she was crumpled into the fetal position. Her slight frame rocked back and forth. She was murmuring about some kind of demon. Then she burst out in tears. Fang did the one thing I least expected. He hugged her._

At first the flock tried to talk to me, but as much as the flock tried, they couldn't act the same as they had before. It was like we had nothing in common, personally I think Erica's a witch and she put an evil spell on them. It was July 5th when I lost it. It was July 5th when I left.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting on the couch, not moving. I listened to the others as they worked. Iggy was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Angel and Nudge were in there rooms talking about stuff. Every once in a while I heard a giggle. The Gasman was watching football on the T.V., but that's not what captured my attention. _

_Fang and Erica were chatting in the dining room, behind me. Though I couldn't see I was fairly certain that Fang was holding Erica. A happy sigh came from Erica. _

_Then the words I feared the most, "I love you Erica," Fang whispered. I felt hot tears spring to my eyes. I got up and ran out the door as fast as I could. Jumping up, I sprang my wings out and started to fly I knew I was going to leave forever. I promised myself I wouldn't look back, no matter what. I didn't. _

_Then I was gone._


	2. Four years later

**Hi! Me here. yeah...... Here's chapter 2. okay I'll leave you to read, please review. It's that little button on the bottom of the page..... DO IT! **

**Oh and am I supposed to say, It is mine, not JP or what ever, because I'm not JP, and don't own MR. **

Four Years Later:

I was dreaming the perfect dream. Ice cream, burgers, root beer. All a girl would ever want to eat. It smelled so good. I ran to the burger, but as soon as I got an inch away from it, it slid further down the table. Huh. Well I certainly didn't take this from Erasers so no burger is treating me like this.

The rest of the dream went a lot like that. It was _really_ frustrating. So hungry, then the burger smacked me in the head. Oh well this couldn't get any weirder. I slowly drifted back to the real world. I woke up to feel Shadow's arm lying across my head. Groaning I pushed his arm off me and back on to him. I was a little angry at him, I was _so_ close to getting that burger.

His eyes fluttered open and he wrapped his arm around my waist. Pulling me close to him he whispered, "Good morning to you too." I couldn't help but laugh at his sarcasm, he needed lessons.

I heard warrior cries from the hall outside our bedroom. If I still was with the flock, I would have been out of bed right now searching for erasers, but now I was a _mom_ of three little warriors, Grace, my little girl who turned two a couple of weeks ago, Archer, my first boy of the twins, he's four along with his brother,Sylver. No, Fang is not the father, Shadow is.

Shadow had just escaped from the school (He's 2% cat, 2% bird, 94% human) when he ran across me four years ago and probably wouldn't have stopped had he not seen my wings. He didn't know how to fly so he decided that a 15 year old girl crying and murmuring about her death would be a good teacher. We got attached after a little while, married, pregnant, so on so forth.

Sure enough, I had two hyper boys both screaming at the top of their lungs jumping on our bed. I buried my head deeper in the pillow, hoping somewhere that burger would come back to me. I felt Shadows arm leave my waist and soon those cries turned to fits of giggles.

I couldn't help but smile into the pillow my head was buried in, sighing I pulled my head out. Acting tired I clutched the pillow and _Wham!_ I slammed the pillow into Shadow's back.

His head slowly turned towards me. "Uh-oh," I heard my boys whisper to one another. Shadow grinned a evil grin, and suddenly uh-oh didn't seem to cover it. I backed away as far as the bed would let me, finally my back touched the wall. His cat genes coming in handy as he pounced on me and let his finger tickle my sides and I laughed like I haven't laughed in ages.

He removed is hand from my side as a whine came from across the bed. All of our kids were now sitting there, only Grace was sitting cross legged, Archer was sprawled across the bed his feet lying on Slyver's chest.

"I'm hungry," Grace complained.

"Hm..." Shadow said, he pretended to ponder the sentence. "What do you plan on doing about it?" He asked.

"Silly, you're making me breakfast!" She rolled her eyes. He got off me and out of the bed in one simple movement. Looking at him I noticed he looked an awful lot like Fang. Black hair that fell in his eye's, olive tinted skin, the only thing different were some facial features and his eyed were white and had slits like a cat.

He couldn't go out in public without contacts, even then it still looked weird. Our kids seem to have retractably eyes, where they look normal but if they want they can become cat like. When they are normal they look like my eyes, but when they're cat like they look like there fathers. The boys have his jet black hair, but Grace has my blonde.

He picked grace up and slung her across his shoulder, her long blonde hair swinging wildly. His footsteps went out of the room and down the stairs, as soon as the smell of bacon drifted up to our room, our boys scurried to the kitchen.

I was all alone. Taking advantage of the empty space I walked to my dresser and decided to get dress. My mind started to wander, about the flock, if they were okay, what happened after I left, did they miss me, is Erica still there? A strong hand on my shoulder snapped me out of the moment.

First thing I noticed was that I was dressed and the fact that I was crying. I turned to Shadow and started to cry into his shoulder. I loved this feeling, of being completely safe, welcome, and most of all, a strong sense of love. Pretty soon after my breakdown I stepped back and asked if breakfast was done. He said yes and it was like the moment never happened.

I swore to myself I would not shed another tear over the flock, I knew it hurt Shadow to see me in emotional pain. I walked down the stairs where the chaos was being ensued, I never thought about who was watching the cooking while Shadow was comforting me. Archer was wrestling a frying pan, _full_ of bacon and sizzling hot grease, from Slyver. All the while Grace was arranging our _eggs_ into perfect proportions.

I looked questionably at Shadow, who's eyebrows were raised, he seemed to feel my gaze and turned to meet it.

"I swear," he muttered, "All I asked them was to get the food off the stove and on the plates!" I laughed.

Turning to Archer and Slyver I put my hand firmly on their shoulder's, immediately their wrestling stopped, I heard one of them gulp.

"Now tell me why what you are doing now is a bad idea," I said in my no nonsense voice, carefully taking the frying pan from the hands of the two four year old boys.

"Because one of us could get hurt," Slyver whispered looking at his feet.

"How exactly?" I asked.

This time it was Archer who spoke up, his normal exuberance not resting even at the sight of punishment might lark in the future, "Because the pan's hot and could burn us."

"Right." I let a smile creep onto my lips to show they weren't in trouble.

"Who wants to go to the park today?" I inquired. To answer my question three hands shot up in air. All eyes turned to Shadow who was already eating his eggs.

"Can't, got work today," was all he said and sighs came from everybody, even me. You see Shadow is a doctor, a very good one because his abnormal gift is healing. When I first found out I laughed so hard I cried, little did I know how much of a toll it would take on our family life.

He had to work everyday except weekends because "People don't stop dying because I have a day off, dear," he would always say. Well today was Saturday, and he had been _forced_ by his boss to take extra shifts, especially the last couple of weekends. A couple of times I had jokingly accused him of cheating, but as we had found out weeks after we had met, our kind only mate with one person, so cheating was ruled out.

"Don't let me rain on your parade! You can all go to the park without me," he said.

Slyver whispered beside me so only I could hear, although I doubt I was supposed to, "Yeah that's what you said _last _week."

After breakfast, we headed different directions, Shadow off to work, while I headed off to the park with our kids. The fact that Shadow wasn't with us didn't stop the screaming, yelling and laughing from happening. Here is what was going on:

Archer was in the weirdest possible position, like he attempted a summersault in his seat, while I was driving, seatbelt fastened, and stopped halfway through the process, arms hanging wildly in every direction.

Grace was busy poking Archer in the face and stomach, since his hands were in an awkward position all he could do was scream for Slyver to help him, but Slyver was laughing too hard to be of use to anyone. Even I, still upset over my husband abandoning had to crack a smile. I mean really how did he get like that!

Pretty soon we came to the park, my kids jumping out of the van. Holding there arms out like wings, the ran to the playground or the sandbox. We had just told Grace she couldn't run around with her wings out because that would put us all in danger. She understood, in many ways she reminded me of Angel with her maturity, and she thought of the idea of holding there arms out instead of her wings.

I walked over to the bench I spent so many days on, and watched as the boys met with there usually friends on the playground, Grace building a sand castle in the sandbox with a boy next to her helping by putting 'special' rocks on the top of piles of sand.

After a couple of minutes I closed my eyes and rolled my head back so it was resting on the back of the bench, maybe if I kept my eyes opened I would have seen _them_ come into the park. Maybe I would have left and stopped all the pain the outcome would have on everybody. Maybe, but probably not, because as soon as Fang stepped into the park his gaze fell on me.

**Don't forget! Review!!**


	3. Why me?

"Max?" No, no, no! This couldn't be happening, that could not be Fang's voice! My eyes opened in a flash, taking in the handsome man in front of me, the man's hair was down to his shoulders a little wave had erupted at the bottom. It was a manly cut don't get me wrong, it was like it was cut short then let grown out until it came to the length it was now. His eye's were like the midnight sky, his skin was olive toned and he seemed to be about six feet. There was no way that this could not be Fang.

In the second I had opened my eyes i had taken in all those details and the fact that there were four people behind him. I didn't get a good look at them because I was already off the bench held tight in Fang's arms, his lips pressed against mine. The only thing in my mind at the moment went a bit like this: EW! Now this is a fairly immature response, but when you have devoted all your love to one man *cough Shadow cough* and another man who has broken your heart comes back and kisses you, what would you think? _Hm... taste like chicken._ I think not!

I pressed my hands against his chest and pushed as hard as I could, now I may have been a bit out of practice but I was still stronger than any human. I want you to understand that, then when I tell you it had absolutely no effect on him you will understand. He seemed to notice and backed away, confusion and sadness located in his eyes, his arms were still around me so I was still slightly touching his chest. Still too close for me.

I pulled his hands off from around my waist, noticing several of the other mother's watching me as I did so, all of them probably wondering why this handsome man, who was not Shadow, was kissing me.

"Fang, Fang," I muttered, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Usually when you meet someone from your past you walk up and say 'Hi." You don't _kiss_ them!" He seemed to get the message, raised his hands and toke two steps back.

"Very good, Fang, I want you to take a couple more than I want you to get your butt out of here so I never have to see it or you again."

He smirked, can you believe that he _smirked! _"Now Max, you know I can't do that. The flock and I have been looking everywhere for you," he motioned to the four people behind him, "and you can't just tell us to go without hearing us out."

"Why don't you all just go back to your little Erica and tell her about how big bad Max told you all to leave her alone." I really wanted them to leave, not that I wasn't glad to see them, part of me was, part of me was still angry at Fang for picking Erica over me, which is just silly because I love Shadow, and part of me wanted them gone because they could bring harm to my family. I would not let that happen, I promised each of my children that they would not have to go thru what Shadow and I had to.

Fang eyes filled with rage, was it just me or could I read him easier? Huh.... Anyway. He looked down then up his eyes completely blank, nope looks like he just got bad at keeping his feeling hidden. "She was a traitor, a good for nothing scum bag," he whispered quietly. I knew how that felt, heart being broken. I mean for crying out loud, what were the chances that on the day I finally decided that I love Fang, he goes and finds another gal.

I shook my head, "Doesn't change anything." I was so glad Angel hadn't gone into my mind yet, she would see my family then everything I worked for would be ruined. Speaking of her I carefully took an eye full of everyone. They all got so tall was my first thought.

Angel had turned into an angel from the looks of it, her golden hair lined her face in such a way my heart couldn't help put melt a little. The Gasman's hair had grown out too, not quite as long as Fangs but long enough that he couldn't wear the mohawk he had before. Iggy was very lean, supper skinny, but also strong, there was a part of me that couldn't help but feel respect for the abnormally tall and skinny 19 year old, his eye glanced in my direction as if he could feel my stare, he was still blind. Nudge had grown up was all I could think. Her frizzy hair seemed to have gotten frizzier, but I couldn't tell. It was pulled back into a tight pony tail. She was an extreme beauty.

I returned my eyes to Fang, he seemed to be angry with my stubbornness, but did he really expect me to be willing? Was that the Maximum Ride he remembered? If so, he had another thing coming. I would do anything to protect my new family, like I would have if I was still with them. It reminded me of those super moms who lift cars off their children.

Fang opened his mouth as if to say something, but my phone rang. THANK GOD, saved my the bell. I took my phone out, even if it was a telemarketer I would talk for hours with them, I mean what could be worse than this? I looked at the caller I.D. _Shadow_ was what the phone said.

Looks like I spoke to soon. I thought about just ignoring it, but it really could be important, so sucking up my anxiety, I opened the phone. Turning so the flock could see my back, all so I could have a little privacy.

"Hey," I said into the phone.

_"Wow no 'I miss you so much'?" _ Shadow asked.

"Ha ha, now what's this about?"

_"Still mad at me? Well, I guess I deserve it. Anyway that's why I'm calling, I talked to my boss about it and he said he didn't know that it was affecting my family, so long story short, he gave me back my weekends so I'm going to be at the park shortly."_ I heard my phone click off after he finished his sentence, meaning my phone had lost power! No way to call him back! Oh you've got to be kidding me, Shadow can't come, this isn't safe!

Despair reigned itself as I realized what this meant. All that I worked for, gone. Long ago, when I first found out I was pregnant with twins, I wanted the flock there. I had dreamed of a moment like this, where we found each other, no more Erica, just one big happy family. As I thought more about it, I realized that no Erasers or flyboys or women who show up out of nowhere, have come to manifest themselves in my presence. I came to one conclusion, there were following someone else in the flock. Suddenly I wanted nothing to do with them, I wanted them to stay away from my little piece of heaven forever.

I turned back to the flock, not meeting any of their eyes. "Just leave me alone," I whispered, my voice not even holding an once of venom, more sadness then anything.

I saw Iggy step forward from my peripheral vision. "We're not going anywhere," he said. I was a little shocked, he hadn't spoken yet and his voice was deeper than it had been when I left. I glanced over at my kids, none seemed to notice this meeting, I guess that's a good thing.

As I was watching my kids, Nudge seemed to get over the initial shock of seeing me here, so began the Nudge channel, "Oh Max, you have to come with us! We love you so much and we missed you as soon as you left-" She went on but I wasn't paying attention to her anymore; I was watching the road. I say a navy blue honda pull into the parking lot of the park, _our car_. Shadow was here, I could see through the tinted glass as his eyes met mine.

He smiled, and suddenly the world seemed brighter, like that even though the flock was here, everything would be okay. My dream before I found out I was pregnant would come true, live happily ever after. His smile faltered as he laid his eye's on Fang.

Oh this would be interesting.


	4. NO! Not now!

I watched as Shadow stepped out of the car, his glare hard and cold on Fang's back. I gulped, this wouldn't go well. I had told Shadow about the flock, most of the memories. Although after I told him about the time on the beach when I happened to kiss Fang, I learned to not talk about my past romantic life. For a week he glared at every man who even slightly looked at me.

Shadow's eyes flickered back to mine, the smiled appeared again, except this time it was forced. I could see in his eyes he wanted to walk up to me and ask what the hell was going on.

"Max, hello. Earth to Max," The Gasman was saying to me while waving his hand in front of my face. My eyes flickered around the park, first thing I noticed was, that about half the mother's were watching me while the other half watching Shadow as he walked up to me. My gaze finally ending on Gazzy.

"I'm listening," I answered. He looked warily at me and I felt as though we were a family again. I cleared my throat as Shadow got nearer.

"I'm... I have something to tell you," I confessed. While biting my lip, I turned to them. Shadow was only one step away.

"I'm married," I blurted out as soon as Shadow reached me, wrapping his arm around my waist. Fang was glaring at that arm, while Shadow was just glaring at Fang. The rest of the flock looked shocked, they were now back to square one with trying to process what I was telling them, yet alone speaking. Some of the kids on the playground were staring at us now, one of which was the little boy playing with Grace. She seemed to notice and looked up.

Not seeming to understand there were five others surrounding us, she jumped up and yelled, "DADDY!" Shadow and Fang both turned to glance at the little blonde girl running at us. Shadow's arm left my side as he opened them right as Grace jumped in his arms. Grace began planting big, wet kisses on his cheek and I turned to look at the flock. I knew what they would see, a beautiful little girl who looked like me and the mysterious man beside me.

Two more yells filled the air as Archer and Slyver ran up to their father. I didn't look at the little love fest going on beside me, I more concerned with the fact that both Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy, looked as tho they were going to faint at any moment. Iggy looked like he was still trying to process the fact I was married. Fang was going between the three children hugging and kissing Shadow, to me, then to Shadow, continuing the cycle about seven more times before looking at me and finally choking out, "I think we need to talk," another glance at Shadow and my kids, "Privately."

"What ever you can say to her you can say to me," Shadow snarled beside me.

Fang walked up to Shadow, he was an inch taller than Shadow, but that didn't stop Shadow from glaring mercilessly at Fang. "This is none of your business," Fang snarled equally as viscous as Shadow.

"Her business is my business, you see, that's what happens when your married," Shadow wrapped his arm around my waist again, claiming me. "Like us."

I could see Fang's lip crural around his upper teeth, a vicious sound escaping. Shadow just smirked, provoking the beast.

"Fang, we should talk about this in private," I glanced at the mothers watching anxiously. "All of us."

Nudge was first to recover this time, "Max is right, they're her family now and we are just going to have to except that, no matter how hard or crazy that is. This is Max's choice, not to mention if we do want Max back we are obviously going to have to take them to, whether you, Fang, like it or not." Even if that was a complete run-on, it was very mature. Nudge had grown up, and I had missed it.

"Fine, I saw an empty field about twenty miles back," Fang barked, clapping at the end. Shadow seemed put out with this, like he wanted a fight. Both of my flocks walked back to the trees, glanced both directions, sprang up and opened our wings. It was quite magical.

After about five minutes I started to see Grace fall a little behind, we usually didn't let her go out flying for along time, partly because we didn't want the school finding us and partly because she's three, she shouldn't be overworked yet. I hope Fang knew where he was going.

"Okay it's right below us," Fang yelled back to my family. We landed gracefully... Well, most of us.

Archer, the drama king, yelled, "Land! I love you land!" before falling to his knees and kissing the dirt. Fang looked at me then my son... Skeptically. I laughed at his expression. It was true that Archer did take after his father in personality, not me. I'm not jealous, I got Slyver. A movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention.

Iggy was pacing back and forth, Nudge was trying to talk to him about something, but they were speaking to quiet even for my ears. Angel was focusing out into the woods, then looking at Fang. Gazzy was standing protectively next to Angel. All my instincts were telling me to get out of there.

"Is something going on that we should know about?" Shadow asked, now acting like Gazzy and stepping in front of me and our kids.

"Huh? Oh no, it's just that as soon as we got tricked by Erica," he spat her name, "We've always paid a little more attention." Iggy stopped pacing back and forth, Angel's eyes widened, something was happening.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Could be nothing, but it also could be flyboys. We can't know for sure because the school came out with a new type. This one has a mental block so Angel can't use her gift. It's all on me now to figure out what's going on," Iggy answered. I nodded my head to show I understood.

"We've got to go in that case," I said.

As I turned to go, Gazzy jumped for my hand and knocking Shadow down from his spot in front of me. "Wait, please wait," he begged. Shadow was up and dusting him self off, one eye was cat like while the other still had the contact in. Gazzy must have pushed him down hard. Grace was peaking out from behind Shadow, holding his hand.

I deliberated what to do, fly away and leave my old flock to possibly die and never see them again, or listen to what they have to say, possibly get taken by the school and get my family killed. Still it could not be flyboys... We live together, happily ever after. Possibly was a little to much for me, I was going.

But as soon as I opened my mouth to voice my plan, flyboys flew into the clearing. No choice to but to fight. Grace started screaming, my boys got in a protective stance next to each other, back to back. Like they saw in their old ninja movies.

I fought, and I fought hard. I put every ounce of adrenaline I had into my system to fight those flyboys. Still, maybe if I fought harder, maybe if I hadn't been out of practice, maybe if I saw that one flyboy walking towards my children, no one around to protect them maybe then, again maybe not. But the last thing I remember about that fight was the scream of my twin boys, quite possibly their last.

"MOMMY!" Then I was out cold.


	5. The dream

**Hey... Person95 here.... ch. 5... hope you like it.... AKWARD.**

I shift in bed and glance at the clock. 5:59 a.m., I waited for my alarm to go off. I glanced up again to see what was taking so long. 6:00, no sound escapes the alarm clock Shadow bought me when we first moved into the house. I swore I set it for six a.m.! I get up and look around the room, the white walls seem to be glowing where the light touches it.

Then it hits me like a pile of bricks, the sun shouldn't be up at six! Where's Shadow? I climb out of my bed faster than I should, my legs feel like jelly.

"Shadow?" I called. No answer.

"Archer?" Still no answer.

"Slyver, Grace, anybody?" My voice broke on the last syllable. So much for oh fearless Max.

_Perhaps they went to the store or something_, I think. I run down the white hallway with hand painted flowers flowing down the walls. It was during my artistic period. Once down the stairs I sailed through the kitchen and into the living room. My eyes search the floral sofa, the chair, and finally land on the table.

Where the car keys are.

I feel my heart sink. A strong tug on my heart, leads me out the door, down the street and finally to the old church that is at the end of the block. It's tan and then a dark brown on the roof. It has a medieval looking doors, that look like knights should come running out of at any moment, and above that is a stain glass window of the archangel Michael.

The church always kinda freaked me out, I felt as though it had a big bubble around it ever since we came to this city that had a big sign on it that said 'Maximum Ride is not allowed in.'

Unfortunately the tugging feeling was leading me in to the church. I walk to the door hesitantly, the feeling of death was rolling of the building. My hands shake as I reach for the door handles. I pull the door open, it creaks like in the horror movies. I give a shaky laugh that sounds more like a whimper. I walk in.

I look around the old church, remember when I gave the simile about the horror movie well, that's how it looked. Blood stained the normally white walls, the picture of a smiling Jesus looking down seemed so wrong at the moment. In the pews was the town, I saw my friend Casidy, her face in the perfect mask of horror. I could feel the screams.

That's not what got my attention, it was the three children and one adult hanging in front of the church. It looked awful, seeing my family dangling there, the ropes around their necks. I could feel my chest gasping for air, my hands still shaking. I walked towards the front of the church, towards my family.

I stopped about five feet away, and fell to my knees, sobs rippling though my chest. Just then I saw their heads swivel to look at me. I could feel their eyes boring into my head. My eyes locked with Shadow's. I felt the anger radiating of his skin.

" Why couldn't you save us, don't you love us?" They kept on repeating this sentence. I heard rustling behind me but I was to busy battling my own personal demons to turn and look.

Just then I felt about 50 hands land on me, my skin felt like it was burning wherever they touched. I screamed in agony.

"Max, oh Max," I could hear Shadow whispering to me. He didn't sound angry, just sad. I was fairly aware I was rocking back and forth. Why couldn't I just die, the pain of seeing my family dead still loomed over me. Slowly the pain retreated, and I could feel the blackness release it's hold on me.

Soon Shadow's word were mixed in with sobs. At first I thought it was me, but as i looked closer it was Shadow who was crying. The scene started to disappear leaving me with just a sobbing Shadow, who too disappeared. The ground continued to shake. I tried to see what was happening but found out that my eyes were closed.

I opened them and looked at the face of a god, the thought_ If looks could kill_ popped into my head. I smiled and said, "Hey you."

The god's head shot up and looked me in the eyes with beautiful silverish eyes. "Max!" The God yelled. In case you haven't figured it out the god-like man is Shadow. He snuggled his head into my hair, sobs rippling through his chest. Why was he crying, I wanted to make it go away.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

He looked up and opened his mouth, but all that came out was a have strangled sound. He went back to his sobbing in my hair.

"Where are our kids?" I looked at our surroundings. Shadow just sobbed harder.

A dark figure moved out of the forest, I was ready to attack when the shadow moved into the light. It was Fang. "I'm so sorry Max," he began. What was he sorry about? "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

"Where are they!" I screamed at him. Shadow's arms tightened around my waist.

"Max-"

"WHERE!"

He looked into my eyes, tears made them shine. Wait Fang crying? This was new. Why was he crying, the only reason he would be crying was if something happened to the flock, was one of the flock hurt? No, they were all behind him. It had something to do with my kids, what if, no they couldn't be... _Dead?_ Had my dream meant something, I started thinking a mile a minute. About my dream where my kids were, tears forming in my eyes. The second time today. I came up with the worst senerios about what could have happened to my kids.

Fang opened his mouth, "The school."

**What do you think? I tried to get it so anonymous reviewers can review.... hoped it worked..... yeah. REVIEW!!!**


	6. The school

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**At Itex's Main HQ (Headquarters)**

**Slyver's POV**

"We caught them sir! Can you believe it? Not only were we not sure if the mutants could carry life, but they can do it with other mutants!" A brown haired scientist looked down at me; he pushed up his glasses with his pointer finger. "Think of all the possibilities!" He whispered.

What was he talking about? Where's Grace? Or Archer?

_Calm down Slyver, I'm right here, _stated Archer. I had a secret, more _we_ had a secret. Archer and I could communicate telepathically. We never told Mom or Dad because we already had wings, we didn't want to stand out even more.

_Hey is Grace with you? _I asked

_No. Why? Isn't she with you?_

_What! If something happens to her we are in so much trouble._

I could hear Archer sigh mentally, _I think thats the least of our problems. I got a scientist over here. He wants me to stretch out my wings. Says he 'Just wants to see them.'_

I felt bad for the scientist, the most he was getting out of Archer was 'Bite me.' Comes from spending to much time with dad. _So... Any ideas great strong brother?_

_Come on, you know flattery will get you nowhere._

_One can always hope..._

_But, I do have a plan- not a good one- but a plan none the less._

_Well. What is it?_

_I have a couple kinks to work out..._

_What do you mean?_

No answer. He blocked me out! Jerk.

"Do we know who the parents are yet Dave?" asked a portly man with a brown beard.

"You'll never guess," Dave started. "Maximum Ride and Peter Felve." Peter Felve? Who's Peter Felve? He's not my dad, Shadow Black is my dad.

"Wait wait. Peter Felve? As in _the_ Peter Felve?" The guy with the glasses asked.

"Yep. The one who mysteriously disappeared five years ago."

"You mean Itex's top assassin?" _What?! _I'm really confused right now!

"Yep. Looks like he's been busy, three kids!"

"With Maximum Ride. Envision the potential!"

Dave shivered. "Scary."

_Archer! Listen to this!_

_What? I'm a little busy._

_They think that this guy named Peter Felve is our dad. He escaped five years ago-_

_Right when dad escaped... _Archer pondered

_Anyway, he's like their top assassin. Get this, they're scared of us!_

_Hey. You don't think he might actually be our dad do you?_

_What? No way! Shadow Black is our dad, or have you forgotten already._

_Dad could easily lie about that._

_You're crazy for even thinking that._

_Can't help what I think. Although, you _could_ try to not listen._

_Whatever. What's going on at that end?_

_Same old same old. The guy is hilarious. He's confused as to why I'm not praying to him._

_Let me see._

The sense of letting all blocks go we had built up so we were one, hearing the same thing, seeing the same things, even thinking the same things. A scientist was looking at me. A little squirrelly maybe, but his looks made it seem that everything came easy to him.

Judging from how he was handling Archer, things probably did. He looked like he was about to burst, his face was red and his hands were clenched. While his eyes were bugging out of his face his mouth was puckered. It was hilarious!

"For the last time. Open! Your! Fucking! Wings!" The man shrieked.

"OUH!" We screamed. "YOU SAID A BAD WORD!" We were laughing so hard. The thought, _If looks could kill, _popped into our heads. If looks could kill, we'd be dead in five seconds flat with the glare he was giving us. Too bad looks don't. We laughed harder.

Right when he was about to pounce, the door to the room opened. In came a woman with bleached blonde hair. She was tall and had ropey muscles, she looked to be about forty.

"Leave them alone Michael," She said while shooting us a ice cold glare. "Time to see what they can do. We're gathering the brother now."

_That's my cue to skedaddle. _I started putting my blocks up again.

_You did not just say skedaddle._

_I believe I did..._

_You spend to much time with Grace, _and with that, all the blocks were up and I was my own person. I got there right when a werewolf grabbed me.

"Hey! Let me go!" I screamed. I started kicking every place I could. "You. Stupid. Dog. Faced. Creature!" Every word accented with a kick.

He let me go and I fell right on my back. I was in another room. All the in the room were a way to clean white. (That's not really saying much since every room in this building was white.)

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" I asked while standing up and brushing dust off me. The werewolf left, sorta like a robot. After a minute or two my brother and sister came in, only more gracefully.

Grace ran towards me. "Slyver!" While she tackled me in a hug, Archer and I shared a thought. _This can't be good._

For the first time I hoped to be wrong, little did I know I was so right.


	7. shadow's POV

**So guys... I'm really disappointed with the amount of reviews I got. So I'm going to let you in on a secret. The more reviews I get the faster I write and the more I write. So only one review and I feel bad and update in like a month and write a sentence. got it? good.**

**Shadow's POV:**

I can't believe it. The school found me. Why? Why did they take my children? My testament of love to Max? Why? I ran to get away of the life they gave me but they keep coming back!

They made a mistake when they created me. They made an even bigger mistake when they told me to find and kill Maximum Ride. Then they make the biggest mistake yet, they take my children! Now they have to deal with the consequences. They have to deal with what they made. I've always hid a part of my life from Max because I've always been ashamed of it.

Now, it's time for Max -for everyone- to see the real me. Not the one who lives in a house with the white picket fence and works at a hospital. No time to meet the stone cold killer. The thing is... Am I still the same person I was before I met Max?

A voice in the back of my head told me no, I wasn't. Max changed me for the better. Love does that to people. Who am I kidding? I can't kill anyone. I swore I would leave that part of me back a long time ago...

_Flashback:_

_God Max is so pretty. To think a week ago we just met... Her breathing is even and sound. That's good. While watching as she turns over and snuggles closer to me I catch a piece of stray hair and tuck it behind her ear. _

_But... she can never know the truth about me. She'll hate me and I don't think I can lose her. Yeah thats right, the great Peter Felve actually caring what somebody thinks. I remember when the white coats first told me how I was going to have to kill Maximum Ride. I thought it was going to be easy! After Max wraps her arms around me she slowly lifts her head to mine and kisses me on the lips._

_"Good morning. I had a great time last night," she says. Memories of last night flashed in my head. The heat, feeling her body against mine, all reason thrown out the window, the look in her eye. I think I love Max!_

_Before any sense came to pound it's way into my head I said, "I love you."_

_Her eye open wide. My only thought was, _She's shocked, I can see it in her eye now. I shouldn't have said anything._ "I love you too." I knew then that there was no way I was going to ever kill Max. There was no way I was turning her in to the school and there was definaltly no way I was going to go back there myself. We would have to run but that would be okay as long as we stayed low key. I think I could handle it, as long as Max is next to me. _

_"Come on we should get moving." Only Max would ever get away with commanding me like that. It's actually why I think I love her. Anyway, we'll fly somewhere where there are lots of trees. Denver? No, the white coats will be expecting that. Maybe Milwaukee? Yeah... The New York of Wisconsin. Max said she liked New York except for the whole running-for-your-life bit. She'll like Milwaukee. _

_Planning, that's me. Always watching and always planning. That's why I'm the best assassin at Itex. I really hope Max doesn't find out. I'm never going to go back to that way of life again. Peter Felve is my past now. Shadow Black is my future._


	8. Flying

**Okay. So Person95 (aka Stella) got in a lot of trouble and is grounded for about a week. I'd tell you what her parents caught her doing with me (and no it was not THAT! I wish...) but I would prefer to keep my girlfriend and my manly parts. So, I her loyal boyfriend, am posting this chapter that she finished writing an hour ago. Enjoy.**

**Max's POV:**

After I had found out that my kids were at the school I went strait to leader mode; ordering Fang to get me briefed on what happened while I was out and telling Shadow to get as much supplies from our house as we could carry like food, water, clothes, etc.

When Shadow had come back from his assignment he walked over to me and became really protective. It was sweet and all but I'm Maximum Ride, leader of men, killer of evil scientists. I honestly don't think I needed protection, but what ever made him feel better. I know this must be hard on him, I mean they were his children too... I haven't seen him like this since we first met.

Why, why, why? _I punched the tree in front of with as much force as I could. _What did _she_ have that I didn't?_ One more punch into the tree. _Huh? Do they even care that I'm gone?_ A snap sounded throughout the forest and the tree I punched feel over. After I calmed down enough to realize what I did I bursted out crying. _

_Did they care? Did they miss me? Were they happy? What was they're reaction when they found out I left? Thousands of thoughts ran around my head like rabid squirrels in a cage. _

_"Hello?" My head shot up. In front of me was a boy -no man- who was staring at my wings I didn't even know I had out._

_"I can expla-," I started._

_"No need." He put a hand up to silence me. "I'm not quite normal either." He opened wings that were longer than mine but were white and had three black rows of feathers on the bottom of his wing. "Oh, can't forget this too." He pointed at his eyes that were an off-white and had a black slit in the middle. _

_Although his voice was kind, his eyes were hard. "So... What brings you to this part of the forest?" I asked._

_"Just running from crazy sickos who dress up in white coats and want me dead. How about you?"_

_"'Bout the same."_

_"You see the problem is," he scratched the back of his head and wouldn't make eye contact with me, "I sorta don't know how to fly and was wondering if you might teach me since... ya know..." _

_I looked at him a couple of minutes then I started to go into an uncontrollable laughing fit. It may not have been the right thing to do but I haven't spoken to anybody in five days, then a guy, who is really cute may I add, comes and asks me to teach him to fly when I'm sure he saw the whole punching-a-tree-then-starting-to-cry-for-no-apparent-reason-and-looking-like-a-crazy-person gig._

_The corners of his mouth tightened a little into a forced smile. "Will you teach me?"_

_"Why not?" If I hadn't been so out of it I might have compared his eyes to those of a dead man, cold and lifeless._

Cold and lifeless. I reached out and grabbed his hand. While he turned his head to look at me he squeezed my hand in a way to say, _'It's gonna be alright.' _When he did face me I looked at his eyes, one contact was still hanging in there but looked about to fall out at any moment, but instead of the whole cold and lifeless deal his eyes held anger, revenge, hope, and love.

I pulled him into a hug and whispered, "We're going to get them back."

"I know," he answered. After I had pulled back from the hug, from comfort and the feeling of safety, his face held a look I had seen multiple times over the years. Determination.

"U and A, guys," I yelled. I watched as the old flock jumped up started to fly. Before Shadow could go next, because he obviously wanted me to go first, I went. Things were calm up in the air, I almost forgot how serenity could overcome you when flying above the clouds.

Of course it would be even more peaceful if Fang would stop glaring at Shadow whenever his wing touched mine, and it also would have been more peaceful were Shadow not enjoying seeing Fang jealous and trying to touch me as often as possible. That was how I came to the conclusion that boys are idiots. No matter how old they are.

A gray cloud appeared in the distance. I prayed that they were not flyboys. Anything but flyboys. Giant pigeons that pooed on cities would have been better than flyboys.

But as soon as I thought that Iggy said, "Flyboys guys." Perfect. Shadow tensed beside me and before you could say, "I'm gonna die!" I was safely tucked behind him.

Who did he think he was dealing with? We've been married for five years. You think he would learn that I don't like being protected in those five years. Again, just backs up my idea that all boys are idiots no matter how old they are.

When the flyboys were 5 feet away from us they stopped. "We want Peter Felve. Give him to us and we will not hurt you." The flyboys had a flat monotonous voice. Multiple mummers came from the flock in front of me. Who is Peter Felve? All of us were thinking that.

Right when I was about to say one of my famous witty comebacks Shadow flew forward and said, "Here I am."


	9. Sky the girl

**Person95 here. Yeah... Chapter whatever is up. ENJOY!!!**

**Previously in Slyver's POV:**

_I was in another room. All the walls in the room were a way to clean white. (That's not really saying much since every room in this building was white.)_

_"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" I asked while standing up and brushing dust off me. The werewolf left, sorta like a robot. After a minute or two my brother and sister came in, only more gracefully._

_Grace ran towards me. "Slyver!" While she tackled me in a hug, Archer and I shared a thought. _This can't be good.

_For the first time I hoped to be wrong, little did I know I was so right. _

**Slyver's POV:**

The door across the room opened up and two children were thrown in, a boy and a girl. The boy was about six while the girl was my age, she had black hair that went in little waves and very pale skin. The boy looked a lot like her except his hair was cropped and he had sea green eyes.

When they got up from the floor they looked at us, judging from the looks of it.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

_Should we tell them the truth Archer?_

_I don't see why not. The white coats already know._

_But those kids don't._

_And how do you know they don't?_

_Because she asked who we are._

_She could be faking._

_Very unlikely._

_How will it hurt? They're stuck in this hell hole too._

_Language. But what if-_

The boy coughed, gaining my attention back. Before I could come up with some great fake names Archer started speaking. "I'm Archer, this is my brother Slyver and my sister Grace. Say hi everyone."

After I rolled my eyes I asked them, "Now who are you?"

Instead of the boy speaking the girl did. "My name is Sky and this is my brother Alec." Alec bowed his head at the mention of his name.

"Um. It's nice to meet you?" Sky smiled and laughed at my greeting.

"It's nice to meet you too. To bad we have to kill you."

_Pretty girl say what? _Archer thought to me.

_I think she really means it._

_I guessed that. But it wasn't supposed to end like this! We were supposed to escape together and get married. Have a couple of kids! She wasn't supposed to kill my brother!_

_Wait, she wants to kill you too._

_No, she just said 'you' as in you, you. Not you, all of us._

_And you know this how?_

_Because she loves me. I can see it in her eyes._

_Then you need glasses._

As soon as Sky stepped forward I stopped my conversation with my brother. "And this is why Archer, we do not give them our real names." I got down in a crouch and changed my eyes with a blink. Inside my head, I planned out the fight. Which kick she might use when, where she might punch. But of course, all this planning is ruined when Grace has a great idea to run up to Sky and beg her not kill me.

"Please Miss Sky, don't kill my brodder!" She cried running up to her. I was impressed with Grace, she even used the cute baby voice.

"No, Grace!" I screamed and dived at my sister, trying to save her from Sky's wrath. I landed right on target and with a single motion got Grace to Archer. After I skidded a bit, I ended at Sky's feet.

Cautiously I rolled over to my back and looked up to Sky's eyes. "Hey. Fancy seeing you here..." She looked down at me for a second then picked me up and threw me across the room into one of the white walls.

_Ouch. _Archer thought._ Don't worry, I'll save you... well, help in any case!_

Black dots swam in my eyes. Slowly but surely I got up and realized, she's thrown me across the room alright, but towards her even bigger brother. "Uh-oh," I whispered. Alec chuckled and walked up to me. I clutched my arm like it was broken and waited for the immanent attack.

When he was in my range of hitting, I took my 'broken' arm and punched him across the cheek. His head turned but came back, not even looking hurt.

Another attack came from me, a punch in his stomach. Personally I think it hurt me more than him. Sure, he doubled over but came right back up and by now my hand was throbbing. Here's something they don't tell you in the movies, it really hurts when you punch someone repeatedly.

He came at me again, and this time I didn't punch him, but I kicked. I kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine, trust me. When I was at the park, I saw this cute girl about my age. When I walked up to her, she called me my brother's name- not in the nice way either, sorta like an insult- and kicked me there. That's a minus when you're a twin with someone who's a sexist pig.

Now this attack seemed to really hurt him. A pain shot through my stomach, not my pain, but the pain of someone I'm connected to. I jumped over the crumpled boy who was silently crying to his mother and looked for my brother.

_Forget what I said about her being cute, _Archer said._ She is a complete-_

_Language._ When you're in the head of someone you know when they are going to cuss, and with Archer, that's every minute. I try to be like mom and remind him, but it isn't helping.

_Yeah yeah yeah. Get you lazy a- butt over here. _I found him fighting the girl and ran to help. Grace was already down, blood was dripping from her temple. I stopped and leaned down to my little sister. Slowly I put my hand on her head and closed my eyes. I was using a power of mine, healing.

It wouldn't make her wake up immediately but it would make sure she did wake up. When I was done was going to run over to fight Sky but saw Archer lying on the ground unconscious. Now that I realized it, I felt hot breath on my neck.

My heart beat picked up and my breathing increased. "Why'd you save her?" Sky asked. "It was stupid, you needed that energy you wasted on her. Of course only if you want to defeat me. Do you want to defeat me?"

"Well, to answer you're first question," I started, "I did it because I love her. She's my little sister and I'd die for her. Just like I'd do for my brother." I took another glance over at Archer.

"He's fine, don't worry. Do you love me?"

I stood up slowly and turned around to face the girl. "No. I don't even know you, plus you've been trying to kill me. Not the best way to get someone to love you." She looked at her brother who was asleep maybe, but not moving.

"If you got to know me you'd love me. My brother does, he said so before he left."

"But your brother is right over there."

"That's not my brother, it looks like him, but it's not him. My brother wouldn't hurt a soul."

I snorted a little. "Yeah, just like you."

"I never said that. I hurt people, but I don't enjoy it. I just want someone to love me again." She looked up at me. I've never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. Now I can see what Archer meant, it looks like she loves everyone who sees her eyes.

"This," I said looking around the room, "is not the answer. You get love by trust, you can't get trust if you kill the person."

"You don't seem like your four years old."

"Comes with being a mutant I think. My brother and sister are also smart, and you are too from what I can tell."

"Thanks." While she looked down she played with her hands. When she looked up again she ran forward and hugged me. Okay, not what I was expecting, but better than being hit to a bloodied pulp. While I awkwardly patted her back she cried into my shoulder and muttered about not wanting this life, and the constant killing. We stayed like that I don't know how long, but soon Grace stirred and I had to let Sky go. If Archer ever found out about that, I think he would kill me.


	10. Sky's POV

**Okay, here I am. Updating. You can all thank me later. Hold the applause, really. Okay, here's chapter 10. ENJOY!!**

**Sky's POV:**

Slyver... The name rolled off the tongue. Slyver, Slyver, Slyver. What can't he see? Do random girls come up and hug him after they try to kill him? No. I don't think so. So why doesn't he see? I was sent here to kill him; why does he think that just because I hugged him that I still don't have to kill him? Don't boys know anything?

Mom always said that a way to get a boy to trust you was with the eyes, I used my eyes but he still doesn't trust me. I can tell. But he still stays close to me, today I held his hand and he didn't pull away or flinch! Archer trusts me. It's in his eyes... Why won't Slyver! It makes no sense!

Alec always said look at everything then come to a conclusion... Alec... Alec was dead, _they_ killed him. Those stupid white coats. Then they think they can replace him with a robot and everything will be hunky dorey? I think not! _Look at everything, _his words still hung around me.

Okay... I'm sent to kill Slyver, then Slyver kills the robot, (that still confuses me because a kick...down there won't kill a human much rather a robot) Slyver risks his life for his sister, just like Alec- NO! Stop thinking about him!- then when I hug him he's slow to react, unlike most boys. He doesn't trust me, his body language says so. But when I sit next to him and hold his hand while listening to his brother's self-obsessed stories he does nothing but sit there and every once and a while squeezing my hand.

Boys can be so confusing. I wish my mom was here... She has such a pretty name, she says my name is prettier. Apparently my dad could fly so she named me Sky. What was my dad's name again? Vang... Yeah I think that's it. Alec's only my half-brother though, Vang wasn't his dad. Vang is not right! What was it... Mang... Sang... Fang? Well, one thing I know, my mom is Erica, without a doubt.

**Okay... if you were confused by that chapter don't worry, the next one will clear it all up. Well, maybe a little.**


	11. Have no clue what to call this

**Okay. Well those of you confused as to who ****ERICA!!!!! ****is well then go back to chapter one. And I hope you see. NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! Enjoy :D**

**Slyver's POV:**

When Grace woke up she ran to me and said, "I'm so glad you aren't dead yet!"

"Yet?" I asked. She nodded. After a bit she noticed Sky and stepped in front of me, like she was going to save _me_!

"Stay away from my brother," Grace commanded.

"Don't worry... Grace, I don't plan on hurting your brother anymore." While Sky was convincing Grace she wasn't bad anymore I ran to Archer's side. I used my healing gift again, and yes, I did inherit that from Dad. Archer woke up immediately when I was done.

"WHERE IS THAT B- butterfly?" Archer yelled, halfway stopping when he noticed that, 1. Grace was awake, and 2. he wasn't speaking in my head.

_Nice catch bro, _I said.

_You could have warned me._

_I would have if you didn't start screaming as soon as you woke up._

_Yeah. Blame it on me, real mature._

"Hey! What is_ she _doing alive?" Archer asked, pointing at Sky.

I answered, "Trying to redeem herself."

"I don't care if she's trying to solve world hunger. She's dead!"

"Archer, don't go-"

"Slyver, I can speak for myself," Sky interrupted. "I understand your fear, of me killing your brother, but I can assure you, I will not harm a hair on Slyver's head." I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or embarrassed, but one thing was for sure. The way she said it made it sound like, I don't know, like she was in love with me. Archer sure noticed.

_What happened with you two? Are you trying to steal my future wife?_

_What! Of course not! And what's this I hear about your future wife? Is this the same person you called... a female dog multiple times?_

_Yes, of couse it is! Every relationship has it's ups and downs. Plus you can't forget hotness level. Both her and I are both extremely hot, so of course she would go for me. Don't feel bad Slyver, you'll find a nice, normally hot women someday!_

_Archer, need I remind you, we look exactly the same?_

_Well... I have a better taste in clothes. And my hairs longer!_

_End of conversation Archer. _And with that, I completely and totally locked him out of my head. Today, I successfully changed the conversation without Archer knowing. Go me. (Note sarcasm)

The rest of the night was pretty dull. Alec never woke up again- although he was still alive, I checked multiple times- the white coats never came in to get either of the groups, and Archer was constantly trying to impress Sky.

By now, it was about nine o'clock P.M. and Grace was sitting in my lap, already asleep, Sky was to my left and Archer was to her left. He was talking about the time he managed to build the biggest sandcastle on the beach when Mom and Dad took us there.

At some point throughout the night, Sky had grabbed my hand and _refused_ to let go. Not the worst situation if I may say so myself. Every once and a while she would squeeze my hand, mostly when Archer was to boring or carrying on, and I would change the subject to something more interesting. Like beaches.

A squeeze on my hand told me sandcastles didn't interest her as much as they did Archer. But when I went in with my great subject changer, Sky stopped me.

"So, Archer," she said his name flirtatiously, "do you have any embarrassing stories of Slyver?"

_DON'T TELL HER A THING! _I yelled at Archer mentally. Archer and I had the advantage of knowing every embarrassing story that has ever happened to us, with the mind connection and all. We usually keep quiet because the other one knows an even more embarrassing story of us.

_Do you want me to tell her the time you wore Mom's make-up or the time you tried to fly but fell right out of the sky and on your butt? _Archer asked.

_Do _you_ want me to tell her about the time you cried because your Teddy bear, Mr. Snuffles, was missing or the time you tried to kiss a girl and she slapped you?_

_You wouldn't!_

_Try me._

"Well, Sky. There was the time when Slyver was two and dressed up in our mother's clothes and make-up and said, 'I'm such a pretty girl!'" Archer raised his voice at the pretty girl part. Oh, it was on!

"Yeah well, there was a time when Archer wanted to be a grown up so he drank all the beer mom and dad had. Then he tried to drive their car and ended up crashing into a tree!"

"A couple of days ago Slyver drank so much soda he wet himself!" Sky giggled.

"Oh please! When I was done Archer laughed so hard _he_ peed himself!"

"You said you would never tell!"

"That's what you said about the make-up incident!"

By now Grace had woken up and asked, "What's the make-up incident?"

"Nothing," both Archer and I said at the same time. We glared at each other for a little while, all the time arguing inside our heads with each other. Finally, We both stood up and hugged each other and apologized over and over. (Mentally)

"Will someone please clue me in as to what is going on?" Sky asked.

"We made up. Don't you girls do that too?" Archer replied.

"But nobody said anything!" Sky protested.

I answered, "Don't be silly Sky!" She looked at me skeptically then, realizing this would get her nowhere patted the seat next to her. Archer and I took our spots next to her. Grace curled up next to me and fell asleep again. After a couple minutes of silence Archer fell asleep and started a light snore and Sky's head was on my shoulder.

"Do you love me yet?" Sky asked.

I sighed, "You need more then one day Sky."

"Archer loves me."

"Archer loves every girl he meets."

"I love you."

"No, you don't."

"How can you know that!" Sky whisper-yelled, careful not to wake Archer. She clasped my hand tighter.

"You think you love me. How can you know what love feels like? You're feeling what you want to feel."

"Don't you want to feel love towards me?" Sky had hit the nail on the head. I did want to love her, to marry her and have kids as Archer would say, but I don't really think what I'm feeling is love. Maybe a childhood crush.

With a sigh I said, "Goodnight Sky."

"Goodnight Slyver, I love you. No matter what you say." I was to tried to argue anymore.


	12. Sterling

**Hey, I haven't updated in a long time, but hey. If you remember whats going on in the story so far, kudos to you. **

**Recap:**

"_We want Peter Felve. Give him to us and we will not hurt you." The flyboys had a flat monotonous voice. Multiple mummers came from the flock in front of me. Who is Peter Felve? All of us were thinking that._

_Right when I was about to say one of my famous witty comebacks Shadow flew forward and said, "Here I am."_

**Max's POV:**

What was Shadow doing? Is he crazy? He's not Peter Felve. Is he trying to get killed? While Shadow and the flyboys were having a stare down I was busy hyperventilating. Slowly, ever so slowly, I regained my composure. Right on time to see a green flame grow down Shadow's arm. It started at his shoulder and went right down to the tip of his middle finger.

Most of you out there are probably going, 'SHADOW'S ON FIRE!? WTF!' but I'm not worried. The way Shadow and Slyver heal people is in fact with a blue flame. It usually covers their hand but Shadow can make his flame cover his whole body, it tickles if you touch it.

But never, ever, had I seen a green flame and I had a feeling that this one wouldn't tickle. What was my hint, you ask? The fact that all the flyboys were scared of it. They're robots for crying out loud!

After I got over the shock of green fire on my husbands arm I took in other aspects of him... Like the fact that is eyes had a green tint, and the fact that he looked like a cat ready to pounce, but what I noticed before those things was the nasty snarl on his face and the two incisors that protruded out, like vampires. This was the most cat like I had ever seen Shadow, and it scared me.

Before I could tell you which way was up I was yanked back by a flyboy and a knife was held at my throat. "Come with us peacefully and the girl will not get hurt," a raspy voice said. His voice was not like the others, because it held emotion.

Then I did a retake. Did he call me girl? As if I was ten? Not a mother of three? I think I deserve to be called woman after all I've done. "Excuse me, little _boy_, but I think you need to understand that I could kick your ass before you call me a girl again." He ignored me. Now I was mad.

"Let her go, Sterling," Shadow growled, "or I'll make your death a painful one."

"Hello? I'm right here." I waved my hand at everybody but they didn't even look, Shadow's eyes flicked to mine then back to the flyboy/whatever-the-hell-this-thing-is/Sterling.

"Now, now brother. What would mother say?" Sterling asked. Brother? What the hell was going on. Shadow didn't have any family left. Shadow looked worried for a second and looked at me, I knew I needed to be the encouraging wife right now so I gave him the look that said I believe in him and I love him.

He became strong again and said with authority, "Let her go." Now I'm normally a very peaceful girl... but enough is enough. I could get out of this guys hold with my eyes closed. It helped that he didn't think I would do anything to him.

Before I did my plan I glanced at the flock and saw them frozen in place... really, they were frozen in mid-air. Great. While Shadow and Sterling were talking I reached back and pulled a safety pin out of my pocket. While breathing heavily, I reached the other hand up to his arm that was around my neck. I pulled lightly to assess how much force his arm was putting on my neck.

Barely anything. With the hand that held the safety pin, I reached and positioned it at his leg, I would have to be quick and place it in the right spot because if I punctured his leg the wrong way, he could pull the knife back on reflex and decapitate me. Not the way I want it to end.

With the safety pin ready I notice that Shadow's eyes are completely green now. A small shudder passes through me and I stab Sterling. He screams and unfortunately presses the knife back. With the hand that was holding his arm I pull it back enough that I weasel out of Sterling's grasp without a scratch. Almost. Once Sterling realizes my plan he swings his arm out towards me and the knife cuts my arm.

I can't help but yelp, not that it hurt, but merely because I was caught off guard. Shadow over reacted, as he always does, and yelled, "No!" Then he exploded in green light. Okay, he didn't explode, he was one piece, but green light exploded from _him_. It was magical. The only thing I can explain it as is imagine green everything, you can't see your hand because the green light is so dang bright.

Screams filled the air but I was untouched, the green light was everywhere but it didn't directly touch me, a pocket of air surrounded me at all times. As soon as it started, it ended and the flyboys were gone. Sterling was no where to be seen but I had a feeling he didn't disappear like the flyboys. The flock was no longer frozen and was looking at me, most looked scared, Fang looked confused.

Then there was Shadow. His eyes glowed green for a moment before they turned their natural color. After his eyes changed back to their original color he stared at me for a moment, then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he stopped flapping.

As he fell cold fear washed over me. What if I lose him too? It seemed wrong that after all I'd been through I could still lose more; I could lose the only thing holding me together.

"SHADOW!" I called then poured on the super speed. I flew as fast as I could and caught him about fifty feet from the ground. I tried to stop us before we went splat, so far I wasn't doing so well.

"Max, you're so pretty when you worried. I always wanted to tell you that. It's why I bugged you so much when we first met," Shadow whispered in my ear. He didn't sound so sane, sorta like when I was all hyped up on valium. We were still falling when familiar arms wrapped around me.

"Hang on tight," Fang said. It was clear he was in control of the situation. He landed in a small clearing as if he wasn't carrying two people and the flock landed behind him.

Angel smiled and mouthed, "Super strength." That explains the magical no-longer-falling-when-Fang-grabbed-us incident. Shadow was still in my arms and was still loopy. You want to know how I could tell? He was kissing my neck, up and down, up and down. Shadow was totally against showing affection in public places except for small kisses, holding hands, and arms around waists.

I looked around the clearing while Shadow kept the rhythm of kissing going. Thousands of flyboy's parts were scattered everywhere. I recognized the head of a flyboy as the one that lead the flyboys in the sky. So this is where they went... Was Sterling here? The thought sent shudders up my spine.

That knocked Shadow out of his world, I knew as soon as he started apologizing. Shadow apologized for everything, even things that weren't his fault. "Max, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"Shadow, stop apologizing!"

"I should have watched out for you."

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to never see me again."

"I couldn't leave you if I wanted to, Shadow."

"I should have told you."

"There was- Wait. Tell me what?" I asked.

"I was the head assassin for ITEX and was sent to kill you when I found you. But I fell in love, and then you said you were pregnant and... and... I should have told you that I don't just heal people but I can also kill them. That's the green flame. That's why I was the head assassin."

For a moment I was shocked, my mouth open wide. I thought about what Shadow said. Yes, he should have told me. But, I still loved him and nothing could change that. As I said earlier, I couldn't leave him if I wanted to. Before I could voice my thoughts, Shadow was violently yanked out of my arms and thrown into a tree by a very angry Fang.


	13. Death

**Heres why it took me so long to update: I had writers block. Well... sorta. I knew what I wanted to write I just... COULDN'T write it in a good way. Or in any way I liked.**

_For those of you who have no idea what's going on in the story here is a summary:_

_Max has a new family after she left the flock when a girl named Erica came. Max's new family consists of Shadow, Archer, Slyver, and Grace. They were a happy family until the flock finds Max and leads Flyboys to them. _

_The flyboys then proceed to take Archer, Slyver, and Grace and put them in a white room with two other young experiments: Sky and Alec who say they are sister and brother. Sky tries to seduce Slyver but ends up seducing Archer, which in itself, is funny. _

_Back where Max is Shadow's past haunts him and his brother comes to kill him and Shadow admits that he was top assassin at ITEX before falling in love with Max. Shadow's alter ego is called Peter Felve. When Fang finds out- Fang has super strength- he gets mad and throws Shadow/Peter into a tree._

_There. You are filled in._

I don't know what happened.

One minute Shadow was in my arms and the next... He's on the ground as Fang hits him. Over. And over. And over. I want to help him but I can't find my legs, I can't find my body.

With every punch I feel myself tear further in two, maybe my heart is breaking. Some part of my brain is rooting for Shadow to get up, to fight, but he doesn't. He lies there... staring at me. The rest of the old flock is watching too but I have a feeling that they're not moving for a different reason than me. I have a feeling that they _want_ Shadow to die. Maybe it's because Iggy is snarling at Shadow and telling Fang where to hit my husband. Maybe it's because the Gasman is smiling. Maybe it's because Nudge is looks like she wants to take a swing. Maybe, just maybe, it because Angel- my sweet, sweet Angel- is looking at Fang with pride.

My world is collapsing around me. Why won't he get up! With every fiber in my being I try to yell- to scream- at him to get up with my eyes.

After one more kick he looked me straight in the eyes and lip says, "I love you." I knew this was good-bye. I knew that if I didn't do anything I would never see Shadow again.

Then, all the memories of me and Shadow together hit me full force.

After our first time, he strokes my hair and sings me a lully-bye.

When I told him I was pregnant and he smiled a big, beautiful smile.

How after a day of running from erasers he ran me a bubble bath and massaged my back.

The way he would wrap his arms around me and hold me close to him before we fell asleep.

Before I had the twins and was feeling such immense pain, he looked at me and said, "Did I ever mention how pretty you look when you're determined?"

No matter how angry I would get at Shadow this one fight he would just smile and say something he loves about me:

"Shadow! You need to pick up your socks! I mean, I understand once or twice by seven times!? "

"I love the way you throw your hair back."

"Really? That's not the point! I told you 100 times to pick up your socks and clothes off the floor but you never do!"

"When you sleep your nose sometimes wiggles and I love to watch it."

"Now that's a little weird..."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Then end. Fight forgotten.

The last memory that fights it's way into my brain is the very first time he said he loved me.

_"I'm scared," I tell Shadow. The pregnancy test had just come back positive and no matter how calm Shadow was he couldn't ease my fears._

_"What if I'm a bad mother!" I yell. "What if our baby hates me."_

_"I highly doubt that. How could anyone hate you?" I didn't want to tell him that the Flock obviously hates me, plus everyone from the School._

_I put my hand on my stomach. Our baby was their, maybe it was a girl like Angel- or maybe it was a boy like the Gasman. One thing was certain. I loved the baby inside of me, I've never felt any need to protect stronger than this. But at the same time I felt completely safe in Shadow's arms. Like nothing could ever go wrong._

_"What if you leave or something doesn't work out between us?" I ask._

_"Max, I would never leave you- not for any gold in the world. And if things don't work out between us then so be it. At least we gave it our all."_

_"What if-"_

_"No more 'What ifs'. Anything could happen, but we'll never know what will happen until it does. Don't have a problem until there is a problem. But incase you still don't believe that I won't get up and go in the middle of the night well, then, I love you. With all my soul, with all my being. I love you, Maximum Ride. Nothing will every break that hold you have on me. We were made to be together, Max. And I'm not one to question fate." He let go of me and got down on one knee._

_"Maximum Ride, would you honor me enough to marry me?" For a minute all I could do was stand there, gazing into Shadow's creamy eyes. How many times had I done this before? I love Shadow. I love Shadow and I would love to marry him! I DO! I DO!_

_His eyes start to worry. Then I realize I hadn't said my answer out loud. "Of course!" I say/scream. We hug and embrace until their are no more what-ifs that cross my mind, only when-will-we-get-there's. _

"STOP IT!" I scream at Fang as he kicks Shadow again. I don't know what empowers me- just a need to protect- and I jump on Fang's back and try to choke him off of Shadow.

With more force then I thought possible Fang flings me off his back and into a rock on the other side of the field. White hot pain spreads through my body and I know I'm gonna die. I can't move my hand and I'm warm all over, like I peed myself.

My vision turns yellowish-white and I can barely focus on the outside world. I know I should stay awake but the darkness is calling me and it looks so inviting. The real world holds such pain- the need to protect is gone and I have a feeling I lost the one thing most important to me. The thing I needed to protect.

Sudden sadness overwhelms me and I want to cry except I can't find my eyes and every breath hurts. I let the black come over me. Maybe I'll find my lost one when I'm gone.


	14. All Because Of You

**Turns out a lot of you thought Max was dead. Or Shadow was dead. Or someone was dead. Sure, I have myself to blame for labeling the chapter "Death", but I assure you. No one has died.**

**Shadow's POV:**

Can I ask you something? Have you ever seen someone you really,_ really_, care about get thrown across a field by her ex-boyfriend because you didn't want to get off your ass and fight? No? Well, then I can only hope you can imagine what happens next... No? Let's just say it isn't good.

I've faced a lot of lost- merely as a child, back when I was human. My parents were normal people, my dad was a professor at the college that was down the street while my mom was a social worker. They even named us normal names- I was Peter, Sterling was John, and my eldest brother was Scott. Even though I was four when they died, I still remember little things about them- the way my mom smelled as she hugged me, the sound of my dad laughing as he threw me up in the air. Maybe I only remember them because those were the only times I remember actually feeling safe.

After my parents died my brothers and I went to live with my dad's older sister- who so happened to be an alcoholic. I had been the youngest brother of three and often when our Aunt got into moods, my brothers would send me upstairs to do some unimportant task that would take hours to do. They never stopped into my room to say anything to me after my aunt had calmed down and I just laid there listening to their breathing on the other side of the thin wall that separated our rooms.

But one night, our aunt got a little over done and started screaming so loud, even I could hear her from my room where my brothers had told me to clean. I heard things breaking and suddenly I heard Scott yelp, John crying, and the front door slam shut. I ran out into the hallway to the top of the stairs where I saw John crying over Scott, blood was everywhere- coating Johns hands and face, the white walls, and all over Scott. At the time I was to young to realize what was going on, merely that Scott wasn't moving and he should be.

I ran down the stairs and sat next to Scott across from John. _"Wake up,"_ I whispered. When he wouldn't answer I turned to John and asked, _"Why isn't he waking up?"_

_"Because of you!"_ John screamed at me. _"All of it is because of you! The reason all the people we love are dead, the reason we had to leave all our friends, the reason I'm stuck with you! It's all because of you!"_

Tears ran down my face. _"You're wrong," _I whispered. _"Mom said I was special." _

_"Yeah, well Mom said a lot of things when she was alive. You know what, I think she actually said all that to shut you up! You would never shut up."_

_"I'm sorry-"_

_"Just leave me alone!"_

After that I ran up to my room and cried myself to sleep. The next day people in suits and whitecoats were in my room, telling me to pack and get ready to go. A black car was parked in front of the house and the whitecoats helped me get in. Before they could drive away I caught a glimpse of John standing in my room smirking.

_"Wait,"_ I said.

_"What?" _A Suit asked.

_"We forgot my brothers!"_

They just laughed and drove off, leaving my second home behind.

After that things became a blur, training and missions- mostly killing people the School didn't like. When I was seven John showed up, I was so happy to see him, I smiled and ran up to hug him, but before I could he threw me across the room into a wall.

_"John?" _I asked.

_"My name is Sterling now." _Then he just walked away into another hallway, leaving me confused and in pain. We grew up away from each other, but when we did it usually involved he hitting me in some way. When I was 14, a whitecoat told me it was because he was jealous that I was a more success full experiment than him. All I knew was that my family consisted of me and only me. Team of one. Faithful destroyer of all.

I resented my position as top assassin after I turned 15 and was ordered to kill a rogue four year old boy. Maybe it had to do with the fact the boy reminded me of me. I hated my job, always looking for a way out of it, but not finding any. Until the school ordered me to kill the experiment called Maximum Ride.

My life had consisted of people using my talents- my parents had used my innocence to conceal secrets (which actually was the reason they died), my aunt used me as target practice, the School used my powers. Max was the first one who didn't. After I had rescued Max from the tree that was tearing up her hands, she took me to a Mc'Donalds and bought me tons of food because "I had to keep up my energy levels".

What had really started my infatuation with Max was her sense of humor. She was the only one who ever really made me laugh- causing Diet Coke to come out my nose. Even though I was constantly getting orders to get the job done, I kept making excuses... until I happened to turn a kiss into something more... if you know what I mean. That was when I realized I was in love with Maximum Ride. And if that wasn't enough, we found out she was pregnant with the twins a few week after.

I had to save her, even if I died trying.

Getting to her shouldn't be a problem, I thought. First of all, Fang may have super strength, but he had no clue how to fight, second of all, the flock was completely shocked and in no condition able to stop me if I did escape Fang. While I waited for the right moment, I checked to see if Max was still breathing- she had to be alive in order for me to save her- which she was but I could hear her heartbeat slowing down.

After a few seconds I caught my opportunity. Fang's foot was in a downward motion to my ribs when I grabbed it and broke his ankle. He yelped and in confusion but his weight of the broken ankle. His foot bent in a funny way no foot should ever bend and in result, his leg bone broke through is skin. While I stood up and knocked him unconscious, I vowed I would heal him after Max.

Even though Fang had broken a few bones, my powers were healing them as I limped over to Max. Before I could get there I felt someone tackle me and a punch to the back left me gasping for air. _Fang_, I thought. He just can't quit can he?! I rolled over onto him and elbowed him in the ribs and added a punch to the face for good measure.

"You're a monster!" he yelled spitting out a tooth. "You don't deserve to be with her!"

"What, and you do?" I asked as I punched him again. "You had your chance and you wasted it on some random bimbo!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" he screamed as he threw me off his chest. Before I knew which way was up, I hit a tree and fell to the floor of the forest.

"Why?" I asked. "That's what she was wasn't she? Or did you want me to say some random whore?"

"At least I'm not a murderer!" By now I was struggling to lift myself off the floor but I my arms struggled with the weight my body was putting on them.

"Neither is Shadow Ride!" I shouted back to him, hoping he wouldn't notice how I couldn't lift myself up. Fang got up and hopped over to me- not as funny as you'd imagine- and lifted me up by my throat. Before he could strangle me to death someone hit him over the head with a rock. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell, taking me with him.

When I looked up I saw Iggy standing there with a rock the size of a pencil box at his feet.

"Max is dying," he whispered. "Save her." With him helping me and a few stumbles, we managed to get over to Max in one piece.

Carefully, I lowered my self next to her and watched as a blue flame lit my hand. I placed it on her gently and watched as she healed. She still had a head wound when I started to feel a draw on my power. I ignored it until my bones began to ache with a familiar pain that meant I had passed my limit. Still, I held my hand to her face until the head wound was completely shut.

My blood was rushing past my ears so the only thing I could hear was my heart pumping. But when Max opened her eyes and looked up at me, I knew it would all be okay.

Until she slapped me. My neck snapped to the right and I groaned- not that I could hear it, my blood had just gotten louder if possible. When I turned around again I saw Max's lips moving really fast as she made exagerated hand movements all the while, her face turning a darker and darker red. For the first time, I was glad my blood was so loud I couldn't hear her, because she looked _pissed._

Then, out of nowhere, she started crying and hugging me to her with all her strength. As soon as her arms were around me, I wrapped my arms around her and pressed her so tightly to me you couldn't fit a piece of paper between us. I could feel how tired I was then, it really took a lot of energy to heal her and fight Fang. The blackness creeped around my vision, but before it could take me completely, I whispered, "I'm sorry."


End file.
